


Those Who Are Dead

by CSIFan3



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIFan3/pseuds/CSIFan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny fic about the nightmares that come with the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Are Dead

_Those who are dead_

_are not dead_

_They're just living in my head_

* * *

He suddenly woke from his dream, or rather from his nightmare.

For some reason he was never able to forget a face of any of the victim's they weren't able to save. These faces then came to him in his nightmares, where he was chased through some sort of labyrinth, his pursuer having the face of a victim.

The labyrinth seemed never-ending, but then the dream ended, and Gideon laid staring into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic while listening to Coldplay's 42, that's where the title and the lyrics come from.


End file.
